Who am I? I am The LEADER
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Satu lagi fict SJ-M dari saia. Kali ini tentang si lebay Siwon *digampar Siwon and fans* yang diangkat menjadi Leader SJ-M. Fict yang penuh dengan kegajean tingkat tinggi. Humor garing so, siapkan kantong muntah anda.


…

"Lalu untuk leader dari Super Junior Mandarin yang baru adalah…"

Kurasakan manager-hyung menatap tajam padaku. Apakah dia jatuh cinta padaku? Oh, semoga tidak, aku masih sayang pada Kibummie.

"Choi Siwon!" manager masih menatapku, aku mulai deg-degan,"Kau adalah leader Super Junior Mandarin yang baru!"

Heegh!

What the F*ck!

…

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Who am I? I am The Leader**

**By**

**Arisa Adachi**

Anneyong~ semoga gak bosan dengan saia…

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SME, membernya punya author…

Author gak bisa buat pembuka jadi langsung baca aja yaa?

Enjoy!

…

**Siwon PoV **(author lupa bilang, disini semuanya Siwon PoV yaa…?)

Aku menatap manager hyung dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Aku? Menjadi leader dari SJ-M? Mimpi basah apa aku kemarin dengan Kibummie!

Oh oke Siwon, tarik napas… lalu hembuskan… tarik lagi… lalu dorong… yak! Anakku berhasil lahir, anakku laki-laki dan kelihatannya sehat. Lihat Kibummie, kita menjadi umma dan appa sekarang.

Plakk

Oh apa yang kupikirkan? Aku 'kan seme, masa' aku yang melahirkan? Kibummie dong…

Ah, bodohnya kau Siwon, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Ada apa tadi ya? Oh iya, manager hyung mengatakan kalau aku adalah leader SJ-M yang baru. Oh Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya aku dihadapkan oleh fakta yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

Emm… bukan yang pertama kali sih, ini yang kedua. Yang pertama itu adalah waktu aku menyadari kalau ternyata Heechul hyung seorang namja. Jangan pikir aku namja yang pabbo sampai tidak bisa mengenali Heechul hyung sebagai seorang namja, aku yakin kalian pasti juga pertamanya mengira kalau Heechul hyung itu seorang yeojya 'kan?

Yah sudahlah, mau Heechul hyung itu namja atau yeojya itu tidak penting untukku, yang penting adalah Hankyung hyung tetap mencintainya dan mau mengakui anak yang sedang dikandung oleh Heebum sebagai keturunan yang sah dari ddangkoma (?). Ok, itu lebih tidak penting lagi.

Bek tu de tanktop… laptop maksudku.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi seorang leader? Ok, kuakui aku tampan, atletis, gentleman, kaya dan bersuara baritone yang sanggup menggetarkan hati yeojya manapun. Tapi please deh? Bukankah diatasku masih ada Sungmin hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Zhoumi hyung dan Donghae hyung? Kenapa tidak mereka saja yang menjadi leader?

"Kalau jadi leader sepertinya akan repot, kalau repot berarti aku tidak punya waktu melakukan 'this' and 'that'dengan Kyunnie" begitu kata Sungmin hyung waktu aku meminta supaya dia saja yang jadi leader.

"Jungsoo hyung sudah memintaku untuk menggantikannya sementara sebagai leader Super Junior, selagi dia ikut wamil, aku tidak sanggup kalau masih harus menangani Super Junior M lagi" begitu kata Eunhyuk hyung waktu kutanyai hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa-apa saja tugas seorang leader" jawab Donghae hyung asal, ketauan banget tu ikan gak mau repot.

"Ou… tidak bissa…" jawab Zhoumi hyung persis seperti Sule hyung dari OVJ.

Aku menghela napas, mereka semua memang tidak berguna. Meski begitu aku tidak menyerah, aku coba bertanya ke dongsaeng-ku.

"Aku! Jadi leader! Mengurusi makanan untuk kalian saja sudah repot! Apalagi menjadi leader!" Ah, Wookie sudah bertransformasi menjadi Evil Wookie. Kalau sudah begitu aku tidak berani berkata-kata lagi.

Aku coba tanya ke Kyuhyun, "Aku mau saja sih, tapi bagaimana yaa Siwon… di game yang sedang kumainkan ini pangkatku juga masih perwira, kalau mau menjadi leader atau jenderal aku harus membunuh sekitar 10 orang lagi. Siapa yaa yang mau kubunuh? Hmm… mungkin girlband itu saja. Apa namanya? Oh ya SNSD. Jadi setelah membunuh yeojya-yeojya nggak penting itu, mungkin aku bisa…"

Ah Kyu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Oke, lupakan Kyuhyun, dia memang tidak pernah bisa diandalkan. Selanjutnya Henry!

Ah… langkahku terhenti.

Henry…

Henry Lau…

Namja kecil mungil itu. Dengan kulit seputih susu dan selembut kapas. Hati yang polos dan suci. Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup meminta dia menjadi leader, kalaupun dia menjadi leader sudah bisa kupastikan dia akan tertindas oleh yang lain.

Tidak…

Aku masih punya hati untuk tidak meminta makhluk lemah itu menjadi seorang leader.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak pernah memimpin sesuatu. Paling juga pernah menjadi ketua kelas. Itupun waktu aku masih kelas 3 SD.

Aku bingung.

Aku kalut.

Aku cemas.

Aku gundah gulana

*oppa lebayyy*

Apa boleh buat, aku terima saja takdir ini. Hmmm, mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada Jungsoo hyung tentang kiat-kiat menjadi leader yang baik.

"Siwonnie menjadi leader SJ-M? Selamat ya?" Jungsoo hyung tersenyum lembut padaku, manisnyaa... Oh, andaikan Kangin hyung mendadak mati atau Kibummie tidak pernah terlahir di dunia ini, mungkin aku dan Jungsoo hyung bisa bersama.

"E-eh, ya begitulah hyung, karena itu aku ingin minta kiat-kiat menjadi leader yang baik" ujarku agak gugup.

"Leader yang baik ya?" kulihat Jungsoo hyung masih tersenyum, plis hyung, jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku! Karena melihatnya membuatku benar-benar tidak tahan ingin ber'this' and 'that' dengan hyung.

"I-iya, karena hyung leader yang baik, jadi kupikir hyung pasti punya kiat-kiat atau semacamnya" aku gugup sekali. Aku merasa seperti author yang mendadak ketemu member Super Junior.

"Sederhana saja, kau cukup mendengarkan dan memahami anggotamu lalu setelah itu berbuat yang terbaik. Aku percaya Siwonnie pasti bisa menjadi leader yang baik" saran Jungsoo hyung masih dengan angel smile-nya.

Aku langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badan sebagai ucapan terimakasih lalu langsung pergi lari meninggalkan Jungsoo hyung. Apa boleh buat, kalau aku berada disana lebih lama aku takut nanti aku akan melakukan perbuatan yang dilarang agama dengan Jungsoo hyung.

Drrrt… drrrt…

Ponselku bergetar. Ada yang menelepon rupanya. Kulihat ponselku. Dan nama orang itu terpampang disana. Orang yang sempat menjadi sainganku sewaktu memperebutkan Heechul hyung, sampai akhirnya Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan Kibummie

Hankyung hyung.

Hmmm, pasti Hankyung hyung sudah tahu kalau akulah yang menggantikan posisinya di SJ-M dan bermaksud menyampaikan kiat-kiat atau semangat untukku. Aku tersenyum, bangga mempunya hyung seprtinya. Walau sudah bukan anggota Super Junior lagi, tapi aku masih sangat menghargai dan menghormati Hankyung hyung. Dia memang hyung yang pengertian kepada dongsaeng-nya.

"Yeobosseyo…" ucapku pelan setelah menekan tombol untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Hankyung hyung.

"Halo? Aku pesan mie pangsitnya satu mangkuk saja, tolong cepat diantar ya?"

Aku cengo.

"Anoo… hyung…"

"Ah, ini bukan took mie pangsit ya? Maaf aku salah sambung" pip

Apa-apaan dia?

Ah sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi orang China aneh itu.

Hmm… aku benar-benar masih ragu, aku belum pernah mendapat tanggung jawab seberat ini. Aku takut kalau nantinya ELF malah kecewa dengan SJ-M yang baru ini.

Kalau sudah pusing begini, biasanya aku selalu menghubungi dia. Aku tahu dia sibuk tapi kalau aku yang telpon pasti langsung diangkatnya. Yah, dialah My Lovely Kibummie.

"Yeobosseyo… Siwon-ah" ah, suaranya sangat indah, membuatku melupakan segalanya.

"Siwon-ah ada apa telepon aku?'

"…"

Tuh kan aku sungguh-sungguh melupakan segalanya. Sampai-sampai aku lupa apa yang mau kubilang.

"Siwon-ah?" kudengar dia masih memanggilku dari ujung sana *author : ujung mana?* *siwon : ujung sana* *author : ujung sana mana?* *siwon : pokoknya ujung sana**author pilih diem aja deh*.

Yah karena lupa mau ngomong apa kuputuskan untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Kibum *plakk* maksudku memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan KIbum

Lalu untuk ELF semua, aku mohon dukungannya yaa…? Doakan semoga aku bisa menjadi leader yang baik untuk Kibummie dan anak-anak kami kelak. *plakk* maksudku doakan aku bisa menjadi leader SJ-M yang baik ya?

Saranghaeyo…

**END**

…

**A/N** : Satu lagi fict gaje dari saia. Maaf kalau ceritanya malah berasa garing, lalu untuk readers tercinta yang sudah membaca, saia mohon reviewnya yaaahhhh?

Setelah mem-publish fict tentang SJ-M yang baru, kali ini saia memutuskan untuk membuat fict dengan tema yang sama, yahh, gak sama-sama amat sihh

Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat Kyuminnielover-sshi, Cho Seo Ryun-sshi, Keyra-sshi, YuyaLoveSungmin-sshi, Kim Tae Na-sshi, Firah-sshi and Cloudyue291-sshi yang review-nya menjadi dasar dalam pembuatan fict ini… *bungkuk bungkuk* infonya berguna sekali,

Lalu untuk reviewer yang lain yang namanya tidak author sebutkan juga author ucapkan tengkyu very mach buat reviewnya.

Nah Kyu, ciumin tuh satu-satu *tepat janji, hehehe*

Untuk yang nagih YeWook, EunHae ama ZhoRy tahan dulu yaa? Saia belum nemu bahan nihhh~

Yang minta KyuMin semoga puas dengan fict "I Think It's 'Too Perfect'" ya? Kalo gak puas selanjutnya biar Kyu yang memuaskan anda *digeplak sungmin*. Yah… yang gak puas berilah waktu pada author yang minim imajinasi ini untuk bikin KyuMin lagi.

Teruusss… jangan lupa reviewnya ya anak-anak *bu guru mode : ON*


End file.
